The Baker's Ingredients
by StupidityKilledTheCat
Summary: A new bakery has opened up in Toontown Central. But something is terribly wrong. There are reports of a killer slaughtering toons all over town. Many mutilated parts of toons are found all over the area. Does the bakery have to do something with this?
1. The Gruesome Baker!

**_Hello there readers! I have made a new story now. Now I am going to need some characters for my new horror story. There are 6 spots. I am also going to make fake characters. Now I am going to make a list.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fill out the list if you want to be in it.<em> This is a list if you want to survive.**

_**Toon Name:**_

_ **Color:**_

_** Species:**_

_** Gender:**_

__ **Body/Weight/Size_:_**

**_Clothing:_**

**_ Personality:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em> This is a list if you want to get killed.<em>**

_** Toon Name:**_

_ **Color:**_

_** Species:**_

_** Gender:**_

__ **Body/Weight/Size_:_**

**_Clothing:_**

**_ Personality:_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally here is a part of the story.<strong>_

Today is the grand opening of the new bakery in Toontown Central. A monkey slips

through the backdoor of the bakery. Inside the room was the kitchen. The place was musty, dark, and cold.

The kitchen looks like it hasn't been used in a million years. This monkey was the president of sweets which was

formed in school. She was hoping to at least get a spatula, a pot, and a pan from the bakery. But there was

something bothering her in her mind. Her boyfriend Dan hasn't called her since a week ago. But that doesn't

matter right now. She was hoping to get at least a spatula from the bakery. But she doesn't know where to find it

since the room was dark. She looks for the light switch on the walls. Finally she found it. She turns the light on.

The place was now clear for Banana Goober to find the spatula. To her excitement, she saw the spatula

lying on the table. As she was about to grab it, she hears a dripping noise. She ignores it but the sound

gets louder. The monkey ignores it the second time but she smells the scent of blood. To her horror, she saw her

boyfriend hanging on a hook by the neck! A puddle of blood has formed underneath the blue monkey's dangling

body. Banana Goober shrieks and tries to run away. But she had bumped into someone. It was the baker! He

had an evil toothy grin. He had a butcher knife in hand."Since you found out my secret ingredient, I will kill you!".

Before Banana Goober could scream, she was slashed in the throat by the knife. Blood splattering all over the

floor.

**_Hope you guys loved this horror story! Btw Kizzie update your Virus story! It's AWESOME! And if any of you guys didn't read my other story which is called "Sucker Punch". Read it! Don't forget to review also! xXT00nT0wn789Xx 0ut!  
><em>**


	2. Finding Out The Truth

A coral brown pig walks into the new bakery. His name is Wonderbump. He opens the

cool metal door and lets himself in. He grabs a cup and makes himself some hot chocolate.

"Wonderbump get your butt over here!" shouts a light blue cat. Her name is Isis. Wonderbump sits right in front

of Isis. A brown mouse named Tas also sits next to Isis. "Hey what's up Tas?" asks the pig. A silent moment

passes. "I found my doodle dead in my estate pond". No one replies. All of a sudden the toons hear a feminine

scream. "Did you hear that?" Isis asks. Again no one replies. The baker comes out of the kitchen door. He was

carrying a huge bloody knife and he walks to the restroom. Isis immediately faints at the sight of blood. "Isis!"

Wonderbump screams. A couple of toons give looks at the worried pig. "Don't worry I got this" says Tas. Tas

whips out a feather and tickles Isis. Isis giggles and finally wakes up. "Guys there is no time to fool

around. I just saw the baker carrying a bloody knife. Immediately the toons expressions turn serious. "Fine we

will investigate" Isis boldly states. The toons pay for their food and quickly slip into the kitchen door. The whole

place was so dark. "Lets look for the light" Tas says "No. We are not taking any chances of getting caught" the

both of them say. "Oh ya! I got three flash lights." Tas says excitedly. Tas takes out 3 flashlights and gives them to

Wonderbump and Isis. When Isis turns the flashlight on, the beam of light points to 3 decomposed dead bodies.

Their bodies were butchered and blood was splattered all around them. Isis screams and faints.

**_Tas's POV_**

When I saw the dead bodies, I felt like throwing up. There was Banana Goober's body hanging on a hook

including her boyfriend Dan. There also was a dead cat that I didn't even know. All of a sudden I see the baker

coming through the door. Luckily, Isis had woken up just in time. The baker finally comes in with a clean butcher

knife in hand. His rage spreads everywhere on his body. He curses and mutters to himself. "Get the hell out of

here!" shouts the angry blue rabbit. He tries throwing a switch blade towards Wonderbump but misses.

I quickly open the back door and we finally escape. Before I left, I saw a huge tsunami of blood splash against

the kitchen floor.

**_The Baker's POV_**

"Man they are so lucky get out of my reach! Next time they come here, I am going to give them a very harsh

painful death" mutters the blood soaked bunny. "I was also so close to killing that damn mouse! If only I didn't

slip on that huge puddle of blood. Now I must get to work". The blue rabbit gets up and begins to skin

Banana Goober. He puts the skin in the oven for 8 minutes and finally takes it out. The baker then places it in the

freezer for 2 minutes. After about 2 minutes, he takes out the skin and touches it. The yellow skin is so smooth

when he runs his finger against it. "This skin is so perfect for fondant" he says to himself. He coats the chocolate

cake with the yellow fondant.

**_Well guys, what do you think? Is it bloody and gruesome for you already? Also don't forget to read_**

**Hamwamlovestowritestories's book on the Hunger Games! She finally updated! :D Don't forget to review **

**_people! The review button is very lonely.  
><em>**


	3. The Plan

Isis and Tas were over at Wonderbump's estate. They were discussing plans if they should tell

Flippy or not about the incident. "I don't think we should. We could somehow get Flippy killed in the process" says Isis.

"Yeah!" agrees Tas. Wonderbump was thinking very hard. All of a sudden he comes up with an idea. "I know what to

do! We could gather a small group of toons and capture the baker. But first we need to find out about who he is."

Wonderbump says smartly. Isis and Tas pondered about the plan. They both agreed to the plan.

"But who would want to join us? We are risking innocent toon lives." Tas pointed out. "Oh wait! said Isis.

Isis pulls out her friends list and scrolls down. "Only one friend of mine is not busy. Her name is Princess Melody

Sparkleswirl". "Then tell her to come here!" Tas says. *Isis whispers to her friend Mel and tells her to teleport over to

her*. Immediately, a periwinkle cat appears next to Isis. "Hey guys! Watcha doing?" says Mel. Isis tells her the plan.

Melody's eyes widen in surprise. "What the! How can that be! There is NO way the baker could be a killer!" Melody

shrieks. All of a sudden Wonderbump shudders. The three other toons stare at him. "Whats wrong?" asks Tas.

"Do you remember those dead bodies hanging on a hook? Did you see the ripped and skinned flesh on them?

Well I think he uses the skin and meat for his ingredients" Wonderbump says. All of a sudden, Melody and Tas

scream. Tas and Melody start vomiting all over the ground. "What the hell! Did you eat the baker's sweets

while I was talking!" shouts the angry pig. "And why all over my front yard!" Wonderbump groans.

"Guys were getting off topic here! We are supposed to be coming up with other plans!" Isis says worriedly.

**_3 hours later of vomiting and screaming. . . ._**

* * *

><p>Tas and Mel finally stop vomiting. The four toons go back to discussing a new plan.<p>

"Okay first thing is first! Tas and Melody will steal the file, while Isis and I will watch. Of course eating a donut!"

says Wonderbump. "Why do we have to do the dirty work while you guys eat donuts!" shouts the both of them.

"Just do it for the tooniverse guys!" Isis says while eating some donuts. "You guys are fooling around! This

is a serious plan toons!" shouts the angry mouse. No one replies to that comment. "Lets just get this plan

over with." Melody sighs.

It is almost midnight and the toons teleport over to Toontown Central. They see

that Flippy is still in his office. Tas and Mel slip through the front door silently. Flippy finally packs up and

heads out of the office.

**_Flippy's POV _**

**** I stuff my keys on my jacket pocket and carry my suit case. I thought I just saw

two figures enter the file room. I thought I was just hallucinating. "Probably I am right about hallucinating, Its

twelve midnight here!" the mayor mutters to himself. I finally enter through the front door and lock it. I pulled out

my black hole and teleported home.

Tas and Mel make it to the file room. They look for the file of criminals and they see the picture

of a blue rabbit. The description says that he was the most gruesome toon ever. He skinned toons and uses

them for his description also reveals his name. Mr. Crazy Twinklepop. "Oh my gosh! I cannot

believe this!" Melody says sadly. She cannot read this anymore. She gives the file to Tas with a shaking arm.

"Tas I want to go home. I will finish this plan tomorrow with you guys". "Okay Mel. Make sure you get a good

rest!" Tas says softly. Melody goes outside and tells her friends goodbye. She pulls out her black hole and

teleports home. The three other toons also deicde to go home. They pull out their black holes and teleport home.

What they didn't know was the baker watching them the whole time. "Hehehe!" the baker laughs evilly.

"I am totally going to kill them all" Mr. Crazy mutters as he heads back into the bakery.

**_Hi guys! I updated again and luckily I had a half day today! Just to let you know, I rushed through this and I know this chapter is terrible. But please review and send in more characters! Two spots left!  
><em>**


	4. Mel's Death

_**Happy New Year Folks! I finally have time to write a chapter. I would have written a chapter last weekend but I had to study for midterms. All were super easy! Well I hope you like this chapter. Btw Kizzie I'm sorry I had to kill you character. I just want to add a little excitement and shock to my story. I guess you people are bored now. Jasmin, I will put you in the story later. Okay? :D. (I changed the layout of the story just for you Storyteller! Are you happy now?)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p> Melody sighs as she takes a shower. She was busy thinking about what happened today. It was very shocking. She applies a gumball amount of shampoo on top of her fur while rubbing it. All of a sudden she heard the<p>

sound of her doodle Avalon in pain. "What is it Avalon?" Melody says in a loud voice. *No response is heard*

Melody steps out of the shower and puts on a robe. To her horror, Melody saw the baker carrying her dead doodle. Mr. Crazy had the same crooked grin every time he killed someone or something. He raised a curved dagger towards her.

Finally, he went in for the kill. He stabbed Melody in the heart. She lets out a huge scream as she falls to the floor dead. _**"Is this what death feels like?" the periwinkle cat thought before dying.**_The baker wraps the two carcasses

in a huge body bag. He pulls out a black hole and teleports to the bakery. Mr. Crazy dumps the bloody bodies on top of the steel table. He gets a kitchen knife and decapitates Melody's head. He then throws the head into the garbage can.

"No one escapes with privacy Mel!" Crazy mutters under his breath. He began to skin the dead toon. Crazy unrolls the skin just like a blanket. Finally, he pulls out a round-shaped cookie cutter. He compresses it against

the periwinkle skin. Blood begins to gush out of the body but the baker didn't care. He liked the feel of blood sprayed against his skin. He liked the thickness and warmth of it. How disgusting and gruesome Crazy was.

After collecting thirty skin shaped cookies, he places them in a cookie sheet. Crazy then places the cookie sheet in the oven for 20 minutes and 350 degrees. "I will kill all of you nosy toons!" Crazy mutters again.

_**"Is this what death feels like?" **_

- Princess Melody Sparkleswirl


	5. Revenge

Isis lets out a huge scream. She couldn't believe that Melody died, according to her friends list. "What are we gonna do!" the light blue cat shrieks. Wonderbump comes up with a plan. "We kill Crazy" the pig says angrily.

The brown pig pulls out a knife. Isis takes out a napkin and dabs her eyes. Mascara running down her face. Isis and Tas pull out their hunting knives. "We can't afford to lose anybody's lives. We have to stop him" Tas says boldly.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later. . .<strong>

The trio arrive at the bakery. They saw many toons eating a periwinkle cookie. Isis runs over to the desert case. It shows many sweets inside the case. It contains cookies, donuts, cakes, and pies. Isis looks at the cookie section.

To her horror, Isis finds a cookie named _**"Sweet** **Melody****".**_ The cookie was of course the color periwinkle. It must have been a popular treat at the bakery. Isis reads the description:

_**A sugary treat is known as the Sweet Melody. **_

**_It contains 4 layers of sweet periwinkle frosting, chewy jellybean toppings, and a crimson colored _**

**_sugary sauce. It's sweetness dances in your tongue along with your mouth. Once popped into your_**

**_mouth, you will feel so happy to sing a beautiful song, or MELODY._**

**_(LIMITED TIME ONLY!)  
><em>**

**Isis's POV **

A loud scream escapes my mouth. Many toons stare at me as if I was a maniac. A tall green dog rises from his seat. The green dog's name is Bouncy. He wears a black t-shirt, white cargo shorts, a pair of blue sneakers,

and a pair of green aviator shades. He walks to the counter and orders a box of 2 dozen melody cookies. The cashier gives Bouncy the box of cookies. "I couldn't believe this guy!" I thought.

"That will be 30 jellybeans, Sir" the cashier says. Bouncy mutters under his breath as he slams his jellybean on the counter. As soon as he grabs the box, I kick box of cookies out of his grasp. The cookies clatter to the ground.

The crimson sauce and periwinkle frosting smear the marble floor. Bouncy shoots me an evil glare. I totally understood he was my second enemy now.

"I was gonna eat that, you fool! NOW YOU OWE ME 30 FREAKIN JELLYBEANS!". "I don't owe you anything" I respond back. He gives me the middle finger. I quickly punch him in the jaw. He lets out a girl scream as he

falls to the ground unconcious. "ATTENTION EVERYBODY! " I yell. "The cookie you're eating right now is made out of flesh. The skin of us!". Everybody still gawks at me as I was crazy. I quickly turn around to see the cashier

guarding something. I quickly walk over to the cashier and smashed her head against the corner of the table. She lets out a gasp as she falls to the floor. She loses conciousness. I open the huge drawer she was guarding.

I let out a huge **_EEK!_**. Inside the drawer was the decaying head of Banana Goober!

"LOOK EVERYONE! This is what you are eating!" I shrieked. Everybody started vomiting and screaming. Each and every loyal customer started fleeing the store. (Except for the vomit puddles and my friends) I turned around

looking for the dead cashier. But she wasn't there!

* * *

><p>"Sir, I think we have a problem" the cashier says worriedly. "What kind of problem?" Crazy growls. "A couple of toons broke into the bakery and revealed our secret. This scared off the rest of the customers" the cashier gulped.<p>

"This is all your fault!" the baker shrieked. He grabbed the cashier by the neck and tossed her against the wall. The baker grabs a butcher knife and walks out the kitchen door. "Soon, I will be making sweets out of everybody's

meat!" the baker muttered.


	6. Justice Has Been Served

_**Wonderbump's POV**_

All of a sudden, the door burst open, revealing the bloody baker. The baker took out a whip and wraps it around Isis, dragging her through the dark doors. "Isis!" Tas and I scream. Tas throws a knife toward the baker's hand.

But he doesn't scream in pain. Mr. Crazy pulls off his hand, revealing it was a rubber artificial hand. Tas knew it was his chance to kill off the baker, he tackles the baker and instructs me to save Isis. I quickly dash into the dark room.

I search for the lights and I finally found them. The whole place was scarier as usual, I turned my neck around to see a bloody Isis. Ropes held her to the huge metal pole. Slash marks are all over her chest and a huge wad of tissue

gagging her mouth. I pull the tissue out of her mouth and slashed the ropes off her bloody chest. She lets out a huge scream. I turn around to see the bloody cashier. She had a huge machete clutched in her hand. I struck the

first move. I kicked her in the chest and sent her to the ground. I wrapped the bloody ropes tightly over her body, sticking her body to the pole. She seemed to be wheezing. I guess I tied the cashier's body very tightly.

"You know what?" I told her. "I will let you die without a gruesome death. If you plan on helping the baker further, I will give you a very, very, very, VERY, painful DEATH!". She nods slowly, hoping she wouldn't die of a gruesome death.

Her eyelids started to close. She was dying very slowly. Her skin turning into a deathly blue. The cashier gasped for air once more. Finally she died. "You bitch!, you killed my sister!, ONLY I COULD DO THAT!" says a feminine

voice. I turn around to find a black cat. Her name was Jasmin. She wore white clothing except for the blood stains on her shirt. She raised a machete over my heart. I accepted my death because I killed her sister. I felt kinda

bad but it was the only way to save Isis. She and Tas were my best friends. I couldn't let them die, but hopefully Tas might still be alive. All of a sudden, a knife jammed into Jasmin's foot, sticking her to ground. She let out

a huge scream. Finally, she passed out. I turned around to see my hero. It was Isis. . . "Thank you..." I croaked. I started to feel groggy. She took my heavy body and heaved me over the counter. "Tas killed the baker"

the blue cat says softly. I let myself a huge grin. Those were the last words I heard before before passing out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tas's POV<strong>_

Police sirens were heard all over the area. They investigated the bloody kitchen and arrested Jasmin. They believed she was the culprit for killing everybody. The police also investigated the deserts.

They found the DNA of each and every missing toon in Toontown. Justice was served for every dead toon in Toontown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years Later. . .<strong>_

__ _**Isis's POV**_

I haven't seen Wonderbump and Tas ever since the massacre. I received the newspaper from pet doodle. I began reading it. It said that a crazy toon named Jasmin escaped a local prison in Toontown Central. I started to remember who she was. She was the cashier's sister. I placed the newspaper on the coffee table. I was scared so I began reading a book. What I didn't know was... Jasmin was behind me holding a knife.

_**SCREAM!**_

_**Well thank God I finished this story! Sry Jasmin if I made you evil, I ran out of idea. Now im making a new story. The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins! Bye!**_


End file.
